baby, it's crazy outside
by electrikitty
Summary: bakugo was trying to ignore christmas, as usual, but when the whole of u.a. is celebrating christmas with the works, his tolerance for the festive season is going to be pushed to the limits. / my hero academia / one-shot / christmas special


**A/N:** Merry Plus Ultra Christmas, everyone!

* * *

Bakugo was trying to ignore Christmas, as usual. All the decorations and festivities and stupidly cheerful Christmas carols playing on loop — he tuned it all out by running with his headphones in, blasting 'I Don't Care' at top volume.

However, running laps around the UA campus in the freezing early morning didn't change the fact that the dorms were decked out with fairy lights, or that the teachers all had festive touches on their usual outfits — Present Mic had tinsel on his directional speakers, All Might was wearing some kind of Christmas sweater, and Midnight… had taken "festive" to a whole new level of stupid. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was still Christmas whether he liked it or not.

The music cut out and was replaced by an equally aggressive ringtone. He answered and didn't stop running. 'Yeah, what?'

'Well, Merry Christmas to you too, you little brat! Would it kill you to call?'

He pulled out his earphones and held them away from his ears. ' _Mom…_ '

He could hear the rattling of cutlery, as well as a staticky old Christmas song playing in the background. 'What are you even doing?' she asked. 'Don't tell me they make you attend classes on Christmas Day.'

'I'm working out. I'm busy.'

'Yeah, I'm sure you are. Say Merry Christmas to your father, as least.'

'Merry...' He paused to insert a a modifying word under his breath, '…Christmas.'

' _What was that?_ '

'MERRY STUPID CHRISTMAS, MOM!' he yelled.

'THANKS SWEETIE, LOVE YOU TOO!'

And she hung up. She was one of the only people he knew who could hang faster than him. He jammed one of his headphones back in, and gritted his teeth. 'Annoying' was too mild a word for his parents.

He noticed that he was near enough to the UA dorm windows to see all the chaos, and he could hear it, too. He slowed down and caught his breath outside one of the windows.

Kaminari was pushing the limits of his wattage in a dare to power all the fairy lights in and on the dorm building, and Uraraka was her usual stupidly bubbly self as she wrangled all the students, yelling, 'Christmas breakfast! Git yourselves to the kitchen, y'all!'

 _What… is with that accent? Too much time around All Might?_

Uraraka laughed in reply to something someone had said, and she pulled out a dozen bottles of assorted soda from the fridge. She started swirling them all together in a glass bowl for Christmas punch, the bottles floating around her head as she tasted and fine-tuned the mix. In the background, Jiro and Ashido were rocking out and remixing carols that the students called out at random, and bundles of copper fairy lights were strewn across the windowsill between Bakugo and Uraraka.

'Hey. Cheeks.'

She dropped one of the bottles and Kirishima yelped, hopping around the kitchen on one foot. 'Hey!'

'W-Waah, sorry, Kirishima!' She picked the bottle up again and turned back to Bakugo. 'And sorry, Bakugo, did you need something?'

'Water.'

She puffed out her cheeks. 'Say please.'

'Kirishima, water,' Bakugo said.

'Ah, _no_!' Uraraka said, smacking Kirishima's hands away. 'He's got to learn some manners!'

Kirishima gave Bakugo an apologetic grin, and got out of the way. 'Sorry, man.'

Uraraka placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Bakugo.

' _…_ _Kudasai._ '

'Pardon?'

He gritted his teeth and forced the formal version past his lips. ' _Mizu o onigaishimasu._ '

Jug, water, and a sports drink bottle whirled around in the air and she floated the bottle into his hand. She smiled brightly. 'Done! See, that wasn't too hard, was it?'

'Don't push it, Cheeks,' Bakugo grumbled, and he flipped to lean against the wall, downing half the bottle in one go.

He tapped a hand to his earphones, yet he heard something before the next track could begin to play: a pattering of feet and laboured gasping for breath.

He looked up and it was… Deku. _Tch._

'Oy! _Deku_!'

Deku caught sight of him and his face brightened. _Brightened_ , like someone had strung him up with lights and plugged him into Kaminari. 'Kacchan!'

He padded closer, still trying to get his breath. 'Merry Chris— '

Bakugo flew over to him with a boom, closed the distance, and snatched him by the collar. 'What the h_ do you think you're doing, looking so wrecked?!' he roared. 'You're meant to be the chosen one and all that junk, aren't you?'

'Eh?' Deku blinked, then laughed. 'Oh, I've been going since five this morning. I wanted to test my endurance…'

A vein ticked in Bakugo's forehead. And he exploded, fire and smoke billowing from his hands. He'd been going since _six,_ and this little piece of — 'You sayin' you're trying to surpass me or something, _huh_?! What the — '

He blinked. And noticed that Deku was shaking. Smiling, but shaking like he'd broken half the bones in his stupid body again.

'Deku?'

'Oh, it's nothing.' He examined his hands, his eyes flicking in certain directions, then he gave up pretending. 'I may have been… doing laps with One For All running at eight-percent…'

And he neatly collapsed into a pile at Bakugo's feet.

Bakugo stared for a minute. Then he sighed and whacked Deku in the shoulder, dropping to one knee. 'So you burnt yourself out? Idiot.'

Deku tried to pull himself together, but it was all he could do to sit without falling over. 'Yeah.' He laughs, then grimaces. 'I did.'

He must have been doing laps elsewhere if they hadn't run into each other. He might have been doing laps around the _town_. 'Oh for…' Bakugo stopped and swore. 'Can you even walk?'

'Uh…' Deku tried to get to his knees, only to do a pratfall face-first into the snow. 'No?'

' _Tch_.' Bakugo hauled Deku up and slung him over his shoulder, fireman style. 'Try and use your stupid legs at least, deadweight. I shouldn't have to be hauling you around unless we're in a villain attack…'

'Sorry, Kacchan,' Deku whispered. But he smiled a little.

And it was annoying Bakugo to _death_. 'Get that stupid fluffy curly green hair out of my mouth or I'm dumping you in the snow.'

'Y-Yes!'

Bakugo marched back up to the dorm window and dropped Deku against the windowsill. 'Oy! Stupid Hair! Water for Deku before he drops dead on me — _now_!'

'Whoa, yeesh…' Kirishima shoved another drink bottle under the tap and filled it up in a blast of white. 'You all right, Deku?'

'Y-Yeah.' Deku flopped against the windowsill, and smiled. 'But if I could have some water, please, that would be great.'

'Such a gentleman,' Iida sighed, and glared at Bakugo.

Bakugo responded in turn with a charming gesture that generally implied that Iida could shove his smart remarks up his exhaust pipes.

Bakugo leaned against the windowsill and turned back to Deku, who had a little colour back in his face and no longer looked like he was going to pass out in the snow. ' _Tch_. …What were you even doing up at five in the stupid morning, anyway?'

Deku smiles and pointed through the window. 'Ah, the girls dragged me out of bed to help plug in all the lights.'

'Why couldn't they have dragged _me_ out of bed?' Mineta grumbled. 'Oh well… it's not like I'm not in demand anyway…'

'Mineta!' Yaoyorozu called. 'More sticky stuff!'

He ran off, and they could hear him wailing all the way from wherever he disappeared to. 'I come to the most prestigious hero academy in the country and _this_ is what I end up doing — _helping put up tinsel!_ I may as well be a Blu-Tack dispenser!' he sobs.

Sero looks up from his job of taping tinsel to the roof. 'Could be worse, man. At least we get Christmas cookies for our efforts.'

'Hey, Bakugo.'

Bakugo glared up at Uraraka. 'What?'

'We're all decorating one thing in the dorms. Wanna pick something? You could use these copper lights — '

'Ain't no chance, Cheeks.'

'It's Christmas — '

'And I ain't — '

She begged with puppy eyes. 'Bakugo — !'

' _I AIN'T —_ '

Kirishima shrugged. 'Give it up, Uraraka. You really expect a someone with the superhero name "Lord Explosion Murder" to have an artistic side?'

Bakugo snatched a roll of copper lights and spat, 'You shut up! I'll artistic this thing until it's _dead_!'

Kirishima clapped. 'Well done. Very manly.'

Bakugo slammed a hand against the window frame with an explosion that nearly shattered the glass, and turned to see — Deku. Bakugo blinked. He looked at the wire lights in his hand, then back up at Deku's mop of curly green hair.

He had Deku shoved against the wall and was tangling the Christmas lights in his hair in mere seconds.

'W-W-Wh — _K-K-Kacchan_! Deku protested.

'Shut up and hold still!'

'But why are you putting lights in my _hair_?!'

'It's your fault your hair's as green as a stupid Christmas tree!' Bakugo yelled. 'If you don't want people to put Christmas lights in your hair then just _dye it_!

'Oh my goodness…' Uraraka whispered. 'Bakugo's putting Christmas lights in Deku's hair!' she screamed.

'What?! Kirishima yelled.

And in an instant, practically the entire dorm was at the window and at the sight of a furious Bakugo stringing copper lights through Izuku's hair, they all burst into hysterical laughter.

'Bakugo…' Kirishima wheezed. 'You are _terrible_ …'

Yaoyorozu raised her eyebrows and whispered to Tsuyu, 'Apparently copper lights are in right now, aren't they? Designers are saying they can make anything look good!'

Tsuyu nodded. 'Deku-chan makes it work too, somehow…'

'B-Bakugo!' Iida roared. 'This is unacceptable!'

Bakugo jammed the end of the wire into Izuku's curly mop and stuck the battery pack down boy's jacket collar, then slammed his hands onto the windowsill and gave Iida a snarky grin. 'We were told to decorate any one thing in the dorms, so _chew on it_.'

'But technically he's not in the dorms,' Kaminari observed.

And Bakugo realised that he and Deku were still technically standing outside the building.

So he picked Deku up and shoved him through the window, with much shrieking from the girls and a yelp from Deku, who nearly landed in Uraraka's bowl of punch. 'There — he's in the dorms and my work here is done. And if anyone else wants me to be festive I'm tellin' ya in advance that you can shove it.'

Bakugo raised an eyebrow and walked off, only for Iida to haul him through the window as well by the scruff of his neck. ' _Not a chance_ , Bakugo! We're having a Christmas breakfast; the entire class is attending, and that is a _mandatory order._ '

Bakugo kicked his way free and dived for safety, which unfortunately meant standing next to Deku but it was out of Iida's reach so he would take what he could get. 'You can jam your mandatory order in your radiator — '

'Hey, Bakugo! Deku!' Uraraka walked over with two cups of Christmas punch and a beaming smile. She raised her voice over the roar of chatter and the blare of remixed Christmas carols. 'Give this a try! I make it every year at home for our family's Christmas party!

'Wow, thanks!' Deku accepted the drink with a smile, and Bakugo made an irritated noise and let Uraraka jam a cup in his fingers. He forced down a sip. Kind of fruity, and fizzy too. It wasn't bad enough to spit out, he supposed. 'How do you make it?' Deku asked.

'Well, I get a dozen different bottles of stuff: lemonade, ginger ale, all kinds of stuff, ooh, and it's got this fruit juice syrup stuff from New Zealand in it…'

Bakugo tuned out and glanced around. It was stupidly festive inside the dorms. Jiro was at her soundboards, simultaneously destroying and jazzing up popular carols, and some of the other students were popping Christmas crackers with shrieks of laughter. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were making crepes at the stove, but whether they were burnt or not, Bakugo couldn't tell from here.

He sighed and drained his drink, only for Uraraka to refill his cup along with some of the others'. 'Cheers!' And a clattering and clinking of glasses followed, with a couple knocking against his.

His face was caught in a grimace that could barely be called a forced smile at best. It was just as bad as spending Christmas at home. If anything, celebrating Christmas at UA was a whole new stupid level of festiveness.

'Hey. Cheeks?'

'Yeah?'

'Got any more of that stuff?'

She grinned and ladled him another glassful. 'What, you like it?'

He scoffed. 'I'm not spitting it out, I guess.'

Deku ran past with a bright smile, already having forgotten that he had a whole box of Christmas lights in his hair, and the sight prompted a burst of laughter from some of the nearby students.

Bakugo raised his eyebrows and took another sip. 'I just need something to survive all this festive holiday stupidness, I guess.'

'Can someone unplug Izuku before he electrocutes himself?!' Iida yelled.

'He's not hooked up to me!' Kaminari yelled back, pointing to the dozen or so electric jacks held in his teeth.

'…Wait. Are you still running all the lights?'

'Yeah! And I haven't even short circuited yet! I'm even running the power for the whole dorm!'

Yaoyorozu's head jerked up from the plates of crepes she was decorating. 'Wait. The tree isn't on yet… Oh, no, Koda — no no no no no — '

And Koda looked up right as he flicked on the wall switch for the Christmas tree.

Electricity zapped all through the house and Kaminari shot five feet in the air. 'YEOWCH!'

Jiro spluttered, laughing into her hand. 'Merry Christmas, Jamming Whey…'

'Ueeeeyyy! Cuwistmasuuuu!'

Bakugo laughed. And Uraraka exhaled and poured them both and Deku another drink. 'I think you're right. We're going to need this. Cheers!'

'Cheers!' Deku chimed in.

'Cheers,' Bakugo muttered.

Just then, the dorm intercom crackled and a voice exploded from the speakers. 'Class-A… YOU JUST BLACKED OUT THE ENTIRE CAMPUS!' Aizawa roared.

Bakugo raised his glass, and Deku and Uraraka uncertainly did the same.

'M-Merry Christmas, Aizawa Sensei?' Deku ventured.

'M-Merry Christmas!' Uraraka stammered.

Bakugo raised his voice over the chaos and said with a smirk, 'Merry Stupid Christmas, Teach!'

'It isn't going to be so merry by the time I get down there — and if you don't clean up before I show up, _you're all on lockdown for the entire Christmas break!'_

Deku, Uraraka, and Bakugo glanced at each other. And then they clinked glasses, laughing far too hard.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** I literally saw a Deku cosplayer with Christmas lights in his hair at a cherry blossom festival, so when I decided to whip up an MHA one-shot on Christmas day, my fate was sealed before I had even begun. And Uraraka's Christmas punch as well as its ingredients is actually one of my own Christmas traditions! Reviews welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
